Shana's Groceries
by Eogrus
Summary: Shana goes to buy things


It was a very nice day at the Starlight House, and Shana was feeling very good. She had a new deal as a fashion designer, and she decided to stay behind looking after the mansion while the other Holograms went to do boring paper work. She was so happy that she decided to do the Starlight girls a favor and cook a surprise dish.

"I'm going to do groceries now" she said to the girlz, "I'll be back later!"

"Bye Shana!" said Deirdre, who got distracted so she punched her own uterus.

Shana went away happily down the streets. The birds were singing and the squirrels were dancing, the flowers ejaculated pure marmalade perfumes and the people were very nice and waved at her. She was wearing a purple toga dress with a pink skirt, black fishnets, red high heels, a blue bra and purple earings. Suddenly, however, she saw an ugly woman with unwashed hair full of lizards and cockroaches...MINX!

"Uh, if it isn't the goodie good Holograms girl Shana" said Minx periodly, rolling her eyes like a comet's heliptical orb in the void of space.

"Hi Minx, what're you doing without the rest of the Stingers?" asked Shana askedly?

"I'm so going to kill you and wear your face like a MASK!" shrieked Minx like a strangled cat of trepidations anally raped by the pallid moonlight of sensations.

Then she heard the sirens and Minx got very scared and run away like a kitty cat, climbing up a tree with her high heels. Only, that tree was rotten, so the branches cracked and she fell down and squished her skull like a grape of madness. Only her cerebellum seemed to be intact, she convulsed madly as her brain functions ceased altogether, ejecting squirts of pure rotten turd from her anus.

The police car then stationed next to Shana, who welcomed them happily.

"Hi officer, what seems to be the problem?" asked Shana worried for public concerns.

"Hands down cullprit!" yelled the policesman madly.

Before Shana could even ask what was going on, the officer took out a gun and shot her in the pussy! He took out the handcuffs and handcuffed her and shoved her inside the car.

"That will teach you to not be a nigger!" said the police madly.

Shana got very MAD, the bullet flew out of her pussy and pierced the policeman in the head, killing him. Then she drew in red mana of the mountains to cast Vandalblast and destroy the cuffs. Then she drew green mana from the forests and casted Heal the Scars, and her vagina was good as new. Finally, she drew red and green mana and casted Artifact Mutation, destroying the policeman car and creating many saprolings.

"Yes my pretties, goes and kills all the POLICE!" she said to the saprolings.

They went, and the evil police station was invaded. The pitiful policemen took out their guns and shot, but they were hopelessly outnumbered, and soon the saprolings overwhelmed them and tore them to shreds with their branches. The surviving policeman hided inside mechatanks and began firing.

"... comin' to get ya! Keep firing, keep firing!" said one.

But it was hopeless. The saprolings were too many, and destroyed most of the mechas. One grasped one's arms and legs, cutting through the metal to reveal the policeman inside.

"Help me, help me! Ahhhhh! Help me! Oh God, help me! Ahhhhh!" he said, as his torso was pulled by the branches but the limbs remained trapped, ripping them away from him. (email me if you wanna see the pics)

Shana made her merry way to the grocery stores and got her cart to make it. Only, the saprolings laid ruin to the store, and turned it into a crude power plant, the people entombed on cables and tethers to serve as human batteries for the rest of their lives. Shana now didn't have to pay, so she just picked the ingredients she needed: pickles, eggs, milk, flour, bacon, vanilla, cinammon and baby fetuses.

She walked merrily out of the store and returned to the Starlight Mansion, which was now on fire because Ashley was set lose and killed everyone, their corpses now impaled on spikes.

"Hi Shana!" said Ashley, eating Terri's fried vulva.

"Oh darn, I went to the work of bringing stuff to make you your favourite cake but you already had dinner!" said Shana sadly.

"It's okay, we can still make it if you want!" said Ashley.

And so Shana and Ashley baked a wonderous Abortion Cake, which was the most delicious cake ever, and then they had SEX.

Amen. 


End file.
